dwninjafandomcom-20200215-history
Pottery
Pottery is an art enjoyed by many throughout the Disc. Pottery workshops can be found in Ankh-Morpork on Cockbill Street, the Sung Family Estate, Ephebe, and the Ninja guild. The options for moulding, colours, and staining patterns are different for each workshop; I have used the Ninja workshop as an example here. To make pottery in the Ninja guild you will need to buy a piece of clay, a pottery brush, and a pair of tongs from Iki Banu. I try to make sure there is always a pair of tongs and a brush in the communal chest upstairs. Commands and Skills # throw clay onto wheel crafts.pottery.forming.throwing It's especially important that you throw the clay directly onto the exact center of the wheel. # mould clay into {hollow ball|bowl|ink well|pot|arranging vase|standing vase|hollow tube} on wheel crafts.pottery.forming shaping The difficulty of this step depends on what type of object you want to make, simple items being easier while standing vases and hollow tubes the hardest. Bowls and pots can be used to hold liquids and the arranging vase can be used in flower arranging. If you make a standing vase you can place it in your player house as furniture. This is very likely the hardest and most important step - if you are too inexperienced in shaping pottery, you're likely to just add to the clay spattered on the walls and ceiling. Once finished with this step, the item may be placed on the drying rack. # make into {blowpipe|flute|blowpipe-flute|smoking pipe} fighting.range.fired crats.music.instruments.wind This step is only required for clay tubes. It uses a pottery brush and will use different skills based on your arguments. Blowpipe uses only the fired skill, flute only the wind skill, while blowpipe-flute uses both. # sign crafts.art.calligraphy Once you have moulded the pottery, be sure to sign your name so everyone will know who made such a beautiful piece of pottery. Just be sure to write in a language you are skilled at. # stain with in crafts.pottery.staining crafts.art.design It's important to stain the pottery before glazing. You may select from a wide array of colors. The patterns shown on the posters range from the simple to the complex. Some patterns require you to stain the pottery more than once. You may apply the same colour more than once or use multiple colours. The pottery will have an "incomplete" staining pattern until you've stained it enough times. # glaze with glaze crafts.pottery.glazing Agatean written 60 There is a wide variety of colors with which you may glaze your pottery. The glaze will be a pink goo until you fire the pottery in the kiln. For non-native speakers, you will need some skill in reading Agatean to read the labels on the pots correctly and get the right colour glaze (all glazes are pink before they are fired). # fire in kiln crafts.pottery.firing This step requires that you regulate the airflow and select the correct shelves, otherwise your pottery will over-heat and shatter. Pottery can also shatter if it hasn't had ample time to dry first. This is the most time consuming step. You will have to 'check pottery in kiln' frequently. Once the pottery is ready to come out be sure to use tongs to remove the pottery! The pottery will then need time to cool on the rack. Category:Traditions Category:Crafts